The present invention relates to a combined shovel and utility device which is primarily intended to be carried in a vehicle and which can be used in a variety of emergency situations apt to be encountered in such a vehicle. While such a device may be of a variety of sizes, it is shown and will be described as being of a size which permits it being stored, for instance, in a vehicle trunk.
As will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, the subject device may be used as a snow shovel, a large ice scraper, a wheel traction mat, a work mat, an emergency sign or an emergency sled.
The device of the subject invention is of an integrally molded plastic design adapted to contain various structural features enabling its various functional uses.